À coeur perdu
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: "Il te connaît mieux que personne, Law. Tu ne pourras jamais lui échapper."  . Alors qu'il venait de l'affronter, les mots de Vergo résonnaient dans sa tête. Il allait devoir faire en sorte de protéger ce qui lui est le plus cher et pour cela, il n'avait qu'une seule solution. [DofLaw/KidLaw]


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Oda Eiichiro.

**Pairing** : KiddLaw avec du vague DofyLaw

**Rating :** M

**Note** : Joyeux Anniversaire, mon adorable Namie ! Comme promis, en réponse à ton merveilleux cadeau pour mon anniversaire, moi aussi je t'ai écris un petit quelque chose, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Allez tous lire sa fanfiction KiddLaw "Je t'aime sans condition" !

* * *

**À cœur perdu**

— Law, te revoilà enfin.

Oui, il était finalement revenu et se tenait debout dans cette grande salle, les poings serrés, face au cauchemar de son enfance. Assit sur son immense trône, il s'était levé à son arrivée et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, tandis que lui, paralysé par la peur, il avait qu'une seule envie. Il aurait voulu tourner les talons et prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

« _Non, ne me touchez pas, arrêtez ! »_

Ses jambes refusaient obstinément de lui obéir, figé sur place comme si elles étaient devenues pierre, tandis que sous ses yeux, Doflamingo continuait d'avancer, imperturbable. Un frisson vint courir le long de son dos lorsqu'il fut enfin parvenu à deux pas de lui, stoppant sa marche. Et il ouvrit grand ses bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir, mais ses pieds ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre, de lourdes chaînes s'y étaient déjà accrochées. Il était pris au piège.

« _Ce... Ça fait mal, Donquichote-ya ! »_

Malgré la chaleur qui l'enveloppa, le sang de Law se gela, un grand froid s'emparant de lui jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Pourquoi était-il revenu ici déjà ? C'était trop absurde pour qu'il n'ose y repenser, le simple fait de revoir son visage sous ses paupières closes lui serra le cœur. Si seulement...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

— Oui, je suis rentré...

Le large sourire de Doflamingo s'effaça.

* * *

« _Il est au courant. _»

Law ouvrit vivement les yeux, réveillé en sursaut avant de regarder autour de lui, angoissé. Il était pourtant seul et aucune menace ne se présentait à lui. Dans ce lit trop grand pour lui comme n'importe quelle personne de taille relativement normale, il écouta le silence qui régnait, imperturbable. Se tournant lassement sur le côté, il sentit subitement quelque chose caresser son épaule et en faisant pivoter sa tête sur le côté, il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant des plumes bleues. Se mordant la lèvre, il attrapa la boa d'une main fébrile, le ramenant vers lui avant de refermer les yeux et s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

« _Il te connaît mieux que personne, Law. Tu ne pourras jamais lui échapper. _»

* * *

La nuit était sur le point de tomber sur la petite ville portuaire d'une île perdue tandis que Law descendait la rue principale. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, masqué par une longue cape, capuche rabattue sur son visage. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin au port, il laissa échapper un bref soupir de soulagement en voyant le pavillon recherché s'y trouvant encore. Reprenant sa marche d'un pas plus mesuré, il s'avança plus près encore sur le quai, esquissant un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il remarqua une tête blonde bien connu sur le pont.

Law lui fit un bref signe de la main et eut en retour un regard dédaigneux avant qu'il ne face volte-face, appelant quelqu'un qui se précipita pour se pencher au rebord du navire et le fixer droit dans les yeux. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus à sa vue, se faisant un peu plus doux, tandis que la tête rousse ordonna qu'on installe le ponton de façon à ce qu'il puisse monter à bord. Ce fait accompli, il fut accueillit d'un bras autour de ses hanches, ramené contre un corps fort musclé avant d'être emmené à l'intérieur. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans la plus grande cabine du bateau.

— Je ne m'attendais plus à te voir.

— Navré pour l'attente, Eustass-ya.

Sourire aux lèvres, Law posa ses mains sur les joues de son rouquin et se colla contre lui avant de sceller sa bouche avec la sienne. Ses doigts allèrent ensuite se glisser parmi ses mèches rouges tandis qu'il fut poussé en arrière, se retrouvant sur le lit sans que leur baiser ne fut rompu. L'instant suivant, Kidd se mit à dévorer son cou de baiser, ses mains impatientes se glissant sous son sweat pour goûter à la douceur de sa peau. Le toucher de ses doigts provoqua plusieurs frissons qui l'enivrèrent, le brun lui jetant alors un regard aguicheur pour recevoir davantage d'attention. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que la réponse arrive, son haut volant à l'autre bout de la pièce avant que la bouche experte du rouquin ne vienne s'attaquer à son torse.

Pendant ce temps là, ses mains étaient descendues à la naissance du pantalon de Law et défaisaient en toute hâte sa ceinture qu'il jeta sans ménagement avant s'occuper de ses derniers vêtements, décollant sa bouche de sa peau délicieusement parfumé pour lui retirer aisément tout ce tissu superflus. Kidd eut ensuite tout le loisir d'observer son corps nu si parfait et tentateur, se léchant les lèvres en se disant qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui et que s'il n'avait pas un tant soit peu de raison, il l'attacherait à ce lit pour ne plus jamais le laisser descendre de son navire. Et chaque parcelle de sa peau passa sous son regard avide, ses mains passant en caresse entre ses cuisses, obligeant le brun à écarter davantage les jambes, lui offrant une vision encore plus délicieuse.

— Quand comptes-tu t'occuper de moi ?

— J'arrive tout de suite, bébé.

Sourire au coin des lèvres, le rouquin alla glisser une main entre ses fesses et introduisit directement deux de ses doigts, patientant que quelques secondes avant de les faire bouger, provoquant rapidement des réactions chez son partenaire. Law s'empressa de le tirer à lui pour s'emparer vivement de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, étouffant des gémissements de plaisir au fond de sa gorge. Quand un troisième s'ajouta aux premiers, leurs bouches se détachèrent et un râle de plaisir vint envahir la pièce.

Il ne fallut guère plus de temps pour que leur union finisse par être complète.

Passant ses bras autour de son corps, Law planta ses doigts dans la chair de son dos, marquant sa peau de longues traces rouges. Il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant que de nouveaux gémissements, plus intense cette fois-ci, ne s'échappent de sa gorge, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller tandis que ses jambes se refermèrent contre les hanches du rouquin. Celui-ci ne s'attarda pas en préliminaire et accéléra le mouvement de son bassin, venant buter profondément et de plus en plus rapide, grisé par les expressions se dessinant sur le visage du brun et par sa voix chantant son plaisir. C'était un bonheur que leurs corps soient aussi bien compatible et après plusieurs minutes d'une passion dévorante, Kidd l'emporta avec lui au septième ciel où il resta quelques instants avant de venir s'écrouler à ses côtés, épuisé, mais comblé.

Sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde, ils tombèrent tout deux de sommeil, se blottissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une atmosphère chaleureusement reposante. Il s'écoula ainsi une heure, ou peut être deux, avant qu'un bruit à la porte ne les fasses émerger lentement, s'ensuivant une voix familière qui ne parvint que vaguement aux oreilles de Law. Il entendit cependant le grognement de mécontentement de la masse couchée contre lui qui se décolla subitement, apportant une vague de froid qui le fit violemment frissonner.

Ouvrant alors les yeux, il regarda Kidd s'étant levé en train d'enfiler son pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir la porte qui donna sur Killer qui ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Se redressant pour s'asseoir, il prêta oreille aux mots qu'ils échangèrent, esquissant un faible sourire triste.

C'était l'heure du départ. L'heure des adieux.

La porte refermée, le rouquin revint vers lui et se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser presque furtif, trop court. Il fut immédiatement suivit d'un autre duquel ils eurent tout le mal du monde à se défaire. Ils se résignèrent pourtant à se séparer avant de s'extraire de ce lit pour se préparer. Une fois rhabiller, Law resta quelques instants assis là sur les draps défait, pensif, tandis que le rouquin, quitta la pièce le premier pour regagner le pont afin de donner ses instructions.

Se levant après un moment, il laissa simplement quelque chose sur l'oreiller avant de sortir à son tour de cette chambre, traversant le pont sans un mot avant de regagner le quai. Il prit alors une respiration avant de se retourner pour voir Kidd qui l'avait suivis pour un dernier au revoir avant une séparation dont il ne pouvait pas prévoir la durée. Affichant un petit sourire en coin, le brun s'approcha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une ultime fois avant de reculer de quelques pas, glissant ses mains dans son dos.

— Il est temps de se dire adieu à présent. J'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi, Eustass-ya, mais comme on dit, « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin » et c'est maintenant.

En face de lui, Kidd affiche un air déconcerté, comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ?

Law ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir avec un sourire plus grand.

— Je ne reviendrais plus sur ton navire, tu ne me verras plus. C'est fini. En clair, « _je te quitte_ ».

— Tu déconnes ou quoi ?!

— Je suis sérieux. Je ne te demande pas ton approbation. Adieu.

Achevant à peine sa phrase, il se volatilisa littéralement, échangeant sa place avec une feuille quelconque qui traînait dans une rue plus loin, plus facile pour lui de fuir sans laisser de chance au rouquin de le retenir. Il fallait que ce soir clair, qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais. Enfilant une longue cape noire, il rabattit la capuche sur son visage, empoignant le tissu au niveau de son corps tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre, retenant vainement ses larmes qui se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. C'était tellement douloureux et nécessaire à la fois.

* * *

L'eau martelait son visage et ses épaules tandis qu'il restait immobile sous le jet de la douche. Law ouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant un point dans le vide tandis qu'il passa distraitement une main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Cela faisait déjà quatre mois qu'il ne sentait plus ses battements frappant dans sa poitrine, quatre mois qu'il l'avait _quitté. _Refermant les yeux, il posa son front contre la paroi froide de la cabine avant de finir par couper l'eau et sortir, attrapant une serviette sur son passage. Il ne s'essuya que sommairement en rejoignant la chambre, s'allongeant sur le grand lit vide avant d'attraper un bouquin qu'il avait abandonné sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. S'installant sur le côté, dos à la porte, il passa les pages une par une, parvenant difficilement à se concentrer sur sa lecture, laissant échapper un profond soupir d'ennuis.

Le brun était encore dessus lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, indifférent au bruit de pas s'avançant vers le lit. Doflamingo jeta son long manteau de plume sur une chaise avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés, passant son grand bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher, le faisant décrocher de son bouquin. Attrapant son visage entre ses doigts, Law le regarda sans bouger, accueillant son baiser sans aucun réel enthousiasme. Il dû néanmoins faire un effort pour lui faire plaisir, ravalant ses pensées néfastes pour ne songer qu'à lui. Les premiers comme ça furent un peu difficile, mais force à force, il avait finit par s'y habituer. Cependant, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'oublier complètement. Il l'aimait à en crever et jamais il ne pourra le lui avouer.

— Tu es un bon garçon. Puisque tu as été sage, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Doflamingo esquissa un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, ses mains baladeuses venant redécouvrir son corps nu.

— Les détails peuvent attendre.

Et ces mots disant, Law sombra a nouveau dans son étreinte, s'abandonnant à lui en espérant ne pas trop souffrir cette fois encore. Et demain ça ira mieux, quand il rouvrira les yeux, il n'y aura personne à ses cotés et son esprit matérialisera encore son visage, il sourira avant d'oublier à nouveau.

Le destin est souvent trop cruel. La douleur fait avancer, mais lorsque l'on en voit pas le bout, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un poids à supporter et qu'il faut apprivoiser pour pouvoir vivre avec.

* * *

Law ne ressentait plus cette présence qui le suivait constamment à chacune de ses sorties en extérieur. Il avait donc tenu parole en disant qu'il ne serait plus en laisse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait pris ses précautions en arrivant sur cette petite île. Les rumeurs parvenues jusqu'à lui avaient apporté la nouvelle comme quoi lui aussi il était là. Coïncidence ? Il avait la conviction que si Doflamingo l'avait envoyé ici à ce moment précis, cela ne pouvait pas être dû au hasard, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Malgré tout, il s'en tenu aux instructions qu'il avait reçus avant de partir et se contenta de faire ce sale boulot, répandant le sang de la traîtrise.

Il était en chemin pour accomplir une dernière chose lorsqu'il sentit subitement une présence hostile tout près de lui, bien trop, tant qu'il eue tout juste le temps de se retourner. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le poing qui s'abattit sur sa joue, le propulsant au sol, la capuche sur son visage venant retomber sur ses épaules. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de son choc qu'il fut empoigné par le col avant d'être plaqué violemment contre un mur, en face de lui se tenait Killer.

— Eh bien, en voilà une façon de saluer les gens.

— Je n'ai aucune envie d'être poli avec toi. Avec tes conneries, notre capitaine est sans cesse sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais il clairement dans cet état par ta faute et je ne supporte pas ça. Alors tu vas venir avec moi et régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

— Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas faire ça, Killer-ya. J'en convient que j'ai certainement mal fait les choses, mais il fallait que je lui laisse quelque chose avant de partir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

— Quelque chose ?

Law afficha un faible sourire, attrapant la main du blond pour l'obliger à la poser contre sa poitrine qui n'émettait aucun battement. À l'expression qui naquît son visage, il avait très certainement compris ce qu'il avait là-bas, dans cette cabine, avant de partir définitivement.

— Ne va pas croire que je suis partis parce que je le voulais vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Préfères-tu voir ton capitaine en colère ou bien mort ?

— Il ne mourra pas si facilement.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais il y a une menace contre laquelle il ne peux rien faire et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle s'efface afin de le mettre en sécurité.

— Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de ne rien lui dire et de « rompre » une fois à quai ?

— Oui, ça l'était. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais surveillé, il fallait que cela soit le plus crédible possible. Et il est certain que si je lui avait parlé de mon problème, il aurait foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir. Alors je t'en conjure, ne lui dit rien et soit assuré de la sincérité de sentiments que je nourris à son égard. Le temps l'apaisera sûrement.

Killer se recula de quelques pas, semblant réfléchir, silencieux et immobile, avant de finir par s'éloigner, lui tournant le dos.

— Je jugerais de quoi faire en fonction de l'évolution de son état.

* * *

L'eau coula inéluctablement sous les ponts et un autre mois s'écoula, à la fois péniblement long et furtivement court. Les jours se ressemblaient tous, lui faisant perdre la notion du temps, prit dans une routine inconfortable dont il ne pouvait se démêler. Assis jambes contre lui sur une chaise de la terrasse, Law se contentait de regarder les nuages passer dans le ciel beau trop lumineux au son des oiseaux chantant leurs amourettes. Le printemps revenant apportait du baume au cœur des habitants de l'île, mais lui était bien trop imperméable. Il se contenta alors d'écouter le bruit de la plume grattant le papier près de lui, à la table installé le « jeune maître » en train rédiger quelconques documents sur lesquelles il n'avait pas envie de s'intéresser.

Le calme fut cependant brisé lorsque arriva un messager essoufflé autant que paniqué, absorbant toute l'attention, tandis que de premiers mots incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche. Il lui fallut un moment avant d'aligner deux mots corrections et de former une phrase correcte.

— Des intrus s'est introduit dans le palais, tous les gardes postés à l'entrée ont été anéantis ! Leur chef réclame de vous voir !

Ce fut au tour du souffle de Law d'être coupé, se levant le premier dans une précipitation qui manqua de le faire tomber. Il fallait qu'il le voit, il devait s'assurer que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour venir jusque là, que Killer avait tenu sa langue. Mais au fond de lui, il savait bien ce qui l'attendait, et lorsqu'il arriva en haut des escaliers descendant sur le hall, il était bel et bien là.

— Je suis venu te chercher, Trafalgar !

Incapable de faire un pas de plus, figé telle une statue, il sentit les larmes couler. Se mélangea alors bonheur et peur en lui et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce ne fut pas sa voix qui en sortit.

— Quelle audace, venir me défier sur mon territoire.

Il tourna alors son regard pour voir Doflamingo qui était arrivé à son tour. Le brun n'avait même pas sentit se présence alors qu'il se tenait juste à ses côtés et son estomac se noua violemment lorsqu'il le vit esquisser un geste de la main. Il se précipita pour la lui prendre, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement tandis qu'il le supplia de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il n'eut en retour qu'une claque qui le fit reculer avant de sentir des fils autour de son cou, l'entaillant juste assez profondément pour créer un petit saignement qui n'échappa aux yeux de personne.

— Alors comme ça, tu veux me voler mon précieux jouet ? C'est vrai que tu l'as bien utilisé, mais j'ai un droit de propriété sur lui et je ne te le céderais pas. Si tu veux, il va falloir venir me l'arracher des mains.

Tirant d'un coup sec sur les fils à son cou, Law fut ramené contre son manipulateur qui l'entoura d'un bras, le piégeant contre lui sous le regard du rouquin. Celui-ci, ne tenant plus en place, attira à lui tous les objets métalliques à sa portée, recouvrant son bras gauche avant de foncer vers eux. Cependant, Doflamingo ne comptait par le laisser s'approcher et de sa main inoccupé, il fit glisser ses fils dans l'air, tissant sa toile qui fit couler le sang sans pour autant atteindre la détermination qui animé Kidd, ne s'arrêtant pas aux simples entailles qu'il reçut pendant sa progression. Si bien qu'il arriva bientôt à bonne distance pour frapper, brandissant son bras géant de métal. Mais il ne se produisit pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Stoppait net dans son mouvement, des fils s'étaient enroulés autour de lui, le bloquant totalement à quelques marches à peine de son objectif. Le regard de Law croisa alors le sien et ils se fixèrent ainsi tandis qu'il luttait pour se défaire de ses entraves, les liens entaillant un peu plus sa chair sous le regard amusé de Doflamingo qui d'un seul geste d'un doigt, resserra ses fils autour de son bras gauche jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède, tombant au sol dans un lourd bruit de métal suivit d'un cri déchirant alors que du sans se rependait à présent. Titubant, Kidd fit un pas en arrière maladroit qui le fit chuter, le ramenant avec fracas au pied de l'escalier, son bras mutilé gisant juste aux pieds du brun, choqué.

C'était en train de se produire, ce qu'il redoutait, ce pourquoi il était revenu pour ne jamais le voir arriver. Non, il devait vivre, il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, juste sous ses yeux, il aurait dû se contenter de ce qu'il lui avait laisser. Serrant les poings en se mordant la lèvre, il fit un premier pas hésitant, avant de repousser vivement le bras de Doflamingo, se mettant à dévaler l'escalier à toute vitesses. Il n'y parvint qu'à la moitié avant que ce ne soit à son tour d'être retenu par des fils. Mais tout comme Kidd qui avait eu la volonté de monté jusqu'à lui, il avait celle de descendre jusqu'à lui et lutta, sa chair souffrant, jusqu'à ce que les liens cèdent à sa place. Courant alors jusqu'à lui, Law se jeta à genoux aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, défaisant rapidement sa ceinture pour l'utiliser en garrot au dessus de la coupure net de son bras, serrant le plus possible afin d'enrayer l'hémorragie.

— Accroche-toi, Eustass-ya, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, je t'en prie !

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il le fixa avec désespoir tandis que le rouquin esquissa un sourire tendre, venant passer son bras valide par dessus lui pour le serrer tout contre lui.

— Je compte bien repartir d'ici vivant, avec toi.

Il glissa alors une main dans ses cheveux bruns et approcha son visage du sien, s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux, chargé de réconfort. Plus rien d'autre qu'eux deux ne comptait, sentant à peine le regard de Doflamingo posé sur eux, son sourire défait, il n'y avait plus que contrariété sur son visage. Il se contenta pourtant de tourner les talons et repartir malgré le sang boulonnant dans ses veines qui lui dictait de les tuer tous les deux sur le champs.

* * *

Le calme était revenu, les blessures étaient pansées et blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils éprouvaient le bonheur simple de retrouvailles difficiles. Un bras autour de lui, Law avait la tête posé contre son torse, apaisé et songeur.

— Tu réfléchis encore sur ça ?

— Oui... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est contenté de nous laisser partir. Il a certainement une idée derrière la tête.

— Bah, on s'en moque, non ? Le plus important, c'est que tu es de nouveau à mes côtés et j'te laisserais pas filer une deuxième fois.

Esquissant un petit sourire, le brun se redressa afin de tourner la tête vers lui, scellant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

— Je suis navré pour ton bras...

— C'est peu cher payer pour te récupérer. Et puis j'ai juste à me faire un bras en métal. D'ailleurs, j'te dois quelque chose.

Se décollant de lui, Kidd s'extrayait du lit pour aller récupérer un coffret en bois et venir lui présenter. En l'ouvrant, il ne fut aucunement étonné d'y voir un cœur, son cœur, qu'il avait laissé sur ce même lit avant de quitter ce navire. Le prenant dans ses mains, il le replaça avec soin à sa place avant de venir chercher un nouveau baiser.

— Merci d'en avoir pris soin.

— C'est le seul truc que je pouvais faire en attendant de te retrouver.

Reposant le coffret à présent vide, il revint s'installer sur le lit, ramenant à nouveau le corps de Law contre le sien.

— Quand je repense à ce que ce connard a pu te faire, ça me fout en rogne. Mais ce qui m'fout encore plus les boules, c'est que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir sans rien tenter ?

— Je l'ai espéré en tout cas.

— Ouais bah la prochaine fois, tu me met dans la confidence, OK ?

Le brun afficha un bref sourire.

— D'accord, je te le promet.

— Franchement, j'aurais vraiment dû t'enchaîner au lit la fois dernière.

— Tu auras le loisir de le faire quand tu veux maintenant.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Kidd, resserrant son étreinte en venant lui voler un baiser fougueux qui se termina allongé sur le lit, à la limite du bestial.

— Y'a pas que ça que j'testerais avec toi. Je m'occuperais bien de toi, alors prépare toi mentalement à goûter au déchaînement de mon amour.

Souriant à son tour, Law lui subtilisa un bref baiser.

— J'attends ça avec impatience.


End file.
